


A turn about the oasis

by RP_Rave



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RP_Rave/pseuds/RP_Rave
Summary: Things get rather Austen when a kiss goes awry.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Apple Blossom (Rave & Ancientflower)





	A turn about the oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancientflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientflower/gifts).



Foxtails, Yellow Lilies, White Petunias and more. Genesis listened ardently as Aerith explained each of the blooms, what they meant and what they said. She described how they could convey a message, such as the composition of the bouquet he had commissioned when they had first met a few weeks ago. She emphasized the importance of how one must consider not only the language of flowers but the spirit of them, _and_ of coursetheir balance of color and aromas.

The garden surrounding her home was a rare splash of color, a hidden gem amongst the otherwise mossy greys and browns of the slums. It wasn’t the first time they had gone for a turn about the flowering oasis, but he enjoyed it on the days he was off-duty and out of uniform. Life down here felt more honest and real.

The florist’s voice was sweet to his ears, and while he was paying attention, Genesis was also relishing her lilt and musicality as she innocently expressed her passion. As he carried on to the bridge, she stopped to crouch by the last flowerbed for inspection.

**_“Did you catch that?”_ **  


Genesis stopped, turning to lean on the handrails of the wooden structure. Without missing a beat or detail, he answered. **“That is why it’s important you speak to them daily: So that the flowers may learn to openly express themselves easier as they grow.”** His gaze was warm as he added a personal note. **_“And that is why those you nurture are the finest in all Gaia.”_**

Aerith chuckled as she stood, head tilting to the side as her cheeks rose. _Goddess,_ it wasn’t just life down here that felt more genuine, _but the time spent with her._ After a moment, she approached him where he reclined on the bridge. She looked up at him, peridot, and her hands rested on top of his over the boards, pressing against him. Rising on her toes, he leaned down to meet her with tender lips.

_ Crack. _

SPLASH.  


Immersed in the azure waters below, Genesis quickly found his way to the surface, shaking the water from his hair before wiping his face. He looked up to see Aerith. Her hands had covered her mouth in worry. His eyes were alight however as an be began to laugh candidly. **“I’m alright.”** he reassured her. He must have put a bit much pressure on the old wood as he leaned. At least Aerith hadn’t fallen in after him. 

Swimming over to the nearest dip of land alongside the river he began to climb up. The brunette had already run over to wait for him, warning that the rocks could be slippery, but he managed. On solid ground once more, amused at his fate, Genesis pulled off the red jacket he’d worn, now sopping wet. Underneath, the white shirt he donned now seemed _particularly revealing,_ sheer and plastered slick to his skin.

**“Nothing wrong with a refreshing little _swim.”_ **Genesis couldn’t help but be coy as he teased, eyes flicking up slyly to hers and catching the shade of pink tinging her cheeks as she registered his appearance. _What a shame he didn’t have a spare set of civvies on him._

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Genesis RP blog, written in answer to a meme where characters could 'shove my muse up against a wall for a surprise kiss.' - Naturally this is for Ancientflower's Aerith. We'd been chatting Jane Austen recently, and well, I'm sure you can see it. ;)  
> Please enjoy our dear Apple Blossoms.


End file.
